


Homework

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Breast Fucking, Cock Slut Dean, Dean is a little whore, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Dean, Gangbang, Genderswap, Multi, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Objectification, Older Sam, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs help doing homework.<br/>But it doesn't go as planned. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything so don't sue.  
> Dean needs help doing her homework. Sam and his friends decide to help her ;)  
> I got a few complaints about my writing but now I have fixed it. I hope you guys like it. :)

It was the last day of their summer vacations and Dean has still not touched her homework. She was due tomorrow. She had tons and tons of maths and history homework and had no idea how she was gonna finish it.

"Sammyyy" she yelled, Sam came down the stairs from his room and said "Who died?". Dean threw a bitchface and said "I will be dead tomorrow if I don't finish my maths and history homework. Come on you have to help me out". Sam said "Okay let me call my friends and we will help you together" he said with a smirk.

He called Cas, Cole, Mark, Ash and Kevin. They all sounded enthusiastic on the phone and rushed to the Winchester mansion. Dean got her assignment notebooks, pens and geometry set ready and sat on the study table. Just when she was about to open her notebook the boys entered. Cole said "Hey Dean we are here to help you out with your homework" with a wink and smirk. Sam said "Okay lets get started then".  
They walked towards her and picked her up. They laid her on the floor and Sam ordered "Take off your clothes Dean".... Dean whined and said "Come on boys I have got homework to do" not that she was complaining sex. They laughed and Cas said "That's what we are going to do Dean". Dean sighs and takes off her shirt and looks at Sam.  
Sam throws a bitchface and says "I still see clothes". Dean whines "Fuck Sammy" and takes off all her clothes and keeps them aside. She's naked as the day she was born only extra thing was her C cup breasts. They all watched her for a moment in arousal and freed their cocks out of their pants. Sam ordered "Get on your knees" and Dean complied. 

Sam pulled her hair back so that she looked up at him and said "We are gonna make sure you get fucked pretty hard tonight babygirl". Dean got aroused by the nickname. Then suddenly Cas thrust his huge cock in her pussy without lube. She screamed but was cut off when Sam thrust his monster cock down her throat in one go and said "Quite a screamer you are, lets see how you scream after you have my cum down your throat ya slut". He smirked and started pounding in and out of her harder and faster.  
Cas does the same to her pussy. Sam's cock was outlining her throat and she could feel Cas's cock hitting her stomach. No matter how many men she fucked these two were always the hugest. 

Then Cole and Kevin put their cocks in Dean's hands and she started stroking them from base to head. These two couldn't even hold for thirty seconds and they came over Dean's breasts.  
Mark started rubbing the cum with his cock on Dean's nipples and Ash started sucking her breasts. Ash bit her nipple hard and she screamed around Sammy's cock in her mouth. This aroused Sammy even more and he started thrusting even harder and faster down her throat and came. He pulled his cock out and shook his cock over Dean's cheeks and rubbed the remaining cum on her lips. She licked her lips and Sam smacked her cheeks.

He said "Such a cock slut you are, you love being covered in cum don't ya whore? Don't worry we'll fuck you hard enough and cover you in cum from head to toe". He smacked her face again. She moaned and Cas felt his orgasm getting closer. He thrusted harder again and again and came inside her pussy.

He pulled out and watched the cum drip out of her pussy. Sam took his spot and dip his finger in Cas's cum and fingered her ass while Mark thrust into her mouth. He started pounding her throat.  
Sam assumed she was loose enough and pushed another finger in her ass, and she moaned loud then he smacked her ass. Cas pulled out a ruler from her geometry set and said I wanna hear her scream. He gave the ruler to Sam and Mark thrusted harder in her mouth. Sam brought the ruler down on to her ass and she screamed around the cock in her mouth. Mark came all over her face and hair.

Sam spanked her with the ruler again and again and again  
Until her ass was red and abused. Then he kissed her ass and rubbed his palm over it. "Such a pretty pink ass you are. You love getting spanked don't you?" he said to Dean's ass.  
Then Sam pushed four fingers in her ass and she screamed. But her scream was abruptly stopped again when Cas thrusted his cock in her mouth. She swallowed his cock and he started fucking her face, using her like a fuck toy that she is. 

Sam removed his fingers and lifted Dean up then he put her ass hole on his cock and started fucking. Mark thrusted his cock in her pussy. She felt so used and satisfied. She loved it when her ass and pussy got fucked side by side. She came with a scream.  
Kevin and Cole put their cock on her hands again and started fucking. Ash pinched her nipples and rubbed his cock on her breasts. They all came together covering her in cum from head to toe.

They decided Dean wasn't done yet and started thinking what else they could fit in that bitch cunt of hers.  
Kevin picked up few pens and pencils from the table and started putting them one by one in her pussy. He aligned them in such a way that they looked like open feathers of a peacock on her pussy. Sam said "Fuck yeah such a beautiful peacock pussy you have whore. Our personal cock slut, such an easy and convenient hole to fuck". 

Cas walked to the fridge and brought a cold beer bottle. He opened the bottle and said "lets fuck her with this".  
Everyone laughed and cheered. 

"Yeah fuck her hard with beer bottle" Cole said and Cas thrusted the bottle neck into her ass while her pussy still had those pens.  
Beer flowed out of the bottle and filled her ass. She hissed. The beer was chilled.  
They all laughed and cheered.  
Mark said "Whore enjoying herself too much. You love getting used don't ya slut"  
Cas pounded the bottle in and out of her harder and faster till she came with a scream. The pens got wet and slicky.  
She was just lying on the floor, completely fucked and used. She panted. Cum and beer dripping out of her hole, pens hanging from her pussy and her entire body covered in cum. She was the most beautiful thing those boys have ever seen. They stood around Dean in a circle and jerked off covering her in cum and adding to the mess.

They all laughed and cheered and thanked Sam for calling and left.

Sam laid down next to Dean and kissed her temple and said "you are so beautiful my angel, I love you so much" he nuzzled her neck. She leaned to the touch and closed her eyes. They stayed like that.

Then suddenly Dean jerked her eyes open and sat up. 

"My homework"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether u liked it or not.  
> Leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
